Green Arrow (Stephen Amell)
History Origin Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen was (Born May 16, 1985) his parents are Robert Queen and Moira Queen an his younger sister is Thea Queen. He recently returned home to Starling City after being stranded on a remote Island named Lian Yu for five years, much to the surprise of everyone since he was assumed dead. On The Island, Oliver learned to fend for himself, and so upon his return, became the vigilante known as Arrow or also known to others as The Hood or The Vigilante. The Island Lian Yu and Meeting Yao Fei In 2007, Oliver was on the Queen's Gambit, his family's yacht, with his Father and Sara Lance, the sister of his girlfriend Laurel Lance, whom he had been cheating on with Sara. A shipwreck occurred, leaving only Oliver, Robert, and one other crew member surviving. There were not enough provisions to keep all of them alive, so, in order to save his son's life, Robert killed the other survivor then himself but not before telling Oliver that their wealth had been built on the suffering of others, and it was up to him to make things right and to survive. Oliver lands ashore upon The Island of Lian Yu. There, while burying his father, he finds His Father's Book, filled with blank pages, in Robert's pocket. Immediately after, a hooded man, Yao Fei, shoots Oliver with an arrow in the shoulder. Oliver awakes in Yao Fei's camp, where Yao Fei tends to his wound. Later, when Yao Fei falls asleep, Oliver tries to escape but was snared in a trap. Yao Fei later arrives, cuts him down, and walks away, leaving Oliver with no other choice but to follow him. Later, a group of armed men, their faces hidden, examine the sprung trap. Over the next few days, Oliver spends most of his time gazing at a picture of Laurel until Yao Fei brings him a bird trapped in a cage. He tells Oliver that he must kill the bird if he wants to eat and survive, at first Oliver refuses, but later, driven by hunger, he breaks the bird's neck. Yao Fei tells him that he will be forced to take more lives and tells him to forget about Laurel, or he will not survive. Meeting Edward Fyers and Bill Wintergreen One day Oliver and Yao Fei went hunting. Oliver tries to learn to shoot with Yao Fei's bow but misses his target, a tree. He goes to fetch the rabbit Yao Fei killed but is captured by the armed men. They bring him to their camp and he was interrogated by their leader, Edward Fyers. Fyers shows him a picture of Yao Fei, asking if Oliver had seen him. Oliver denies any knowledge of who Yao Fei in order to protect him. Not believing him, Fyers orders Deathstroke, his second in command, to torture Oliver for more information. Towards the end of the torture Yao Fei attacks both Fyers and Deathstroke in order to rescue Oliver and brings him back to the cave. He then goes to lead Edward Fyers and his men away but not before telling Oliver to survive and sealing the entrance to prevent Oliver from following him. Injured and alone in the cave, Oliver begins hallucinating. He sees visions of his father telling him to survive, otherwise his father's sacrifice would have been for nothing. He also dreams about burning his father's book. When he awakens, he tears a page out of the book, but just as he was about to throw it onto the fire, the heat from the flames causes letters to appear on the paper. He proceeds to do the same with other pages, and the names of the people corrupting Starling City, whom Oliver determines he must hunt down, appear. He promises the hallucination of his father that he will live up to this responsibility. Yao Fei returns, bringing with him a captured Fyers. He tells Oliver that Fyers had a plane that can take Oliver and him off The Island. They make their way through the woods until they are ambushed by Deathstroke and Edward Fyers's men, with Fyers saying "Do you not think it convenient you captured me so easily?". Yao Fei tells Oliver to run and begins fighting the men, unfortunately, he is soon defeated and knocked unconscious by Deathstroke. From a safe distance, Oliver watches them take Yao Fei and runs away. Attempting to Rescue Yao Fei One of Fyers's men continues to search for Oliver after the capture of Yao Fei. Armed with only a knife Oliver was eventually forced to confront him. The skirmish results in them tumbling and falling down to a stream. The soldier lands hard on a rock while Oliver ends up in the water. He manages to get out and dons the uniform of the dead man, where he finds a set of keys and a map of the island in one of the pockets. Oliver finds his way to the camp where Edward Fyers and his men are based, here, unfortunately accompanied by Fyers he manages to make his way to where Yao Fei was being held prisoner, but once there, Fyers knocks down Oliver and puts him in one of the cells. He tells him he knew who he was because of his eyes, which tell everything about a person, which was the reason why his men all wear balaclavas. Edward then rebukes Oliver for putting his trust in the wrong people, specifically Yao Fei. He motions to the soldier next to him, who had been the first to talk to Oliver upon his arrival. The soldier takes off his balaclava and reveals himself to be in fact Yao Fei, who had began working for Fyers. However, Yao Fei later helps Oliver escape from the camp by using a technique to fake Oliver's death. Meeting Slade Wilson Oliver follows the map Yao Fei tucked into one of Oliver's pockets when he faked his death which leads him to a crashed plan where he was met by Slade Wilson. Oliver tell him that Yao Fei sent him there. Slade tells Oliver that there was an air field and he and Yao Fei had been observing it for months and they were going to get off The Island together. He then throws a sword to Oliver and tells him that he thinks Yao Fei sent Oliver to him because he knew that he could not take the air field alone. Slade then challenges Oliver to a brief sword fight in order to gauge Oliver's fighting skills. He is unimpressed and tells Oliver that "it would be a compliment if someone told you that you fight like a girl". Slade then knocks him out. Oliver wakes tied to a chair. Slade, in order to keep his location secret, decides to kill Oliver, but Oliver manages to escape his bonds by breaking his hand, and then punches Slade in the face. Amused, Slade thinks that there might be a fighter inside of Oliver after all, and decides to train Oliver. As Oliver goes to choose a weapon, he finds the Deathstroke Mask, of the man who had tortured him under Fyers's orders. When questioned about this, Slade explained that he and his partner and friend wear the same mask, they came to the island to rescue Yao Fei as a mission from the Australian Secret Intelligence Service. The two progressively fight over an unspecified amount of time. Oliver almost gives up, though is re-motivated by Slade. When the time comes, the two of them make their way to Fyers's camp, and ultimately the airstrip to a ride home. They made camp. Oliver tried to start a fire for several hours, before Slade pulled out a lighter and helped, bemused at Oliver's anger. In return, Slade reminisced about his and his partner, Billy" Wintergreen's, arrival on The Island. A day or so later, Oliver accidentally steps on a land mine that is left over from what was assumed to be World War 2. Slade runs to hide as a group of Fyers's men approach a now masked Oliver. Oliver explains his situation, as Slade has deserted him, and they survey the mine. Suddenly, Slade jumps from his hiding spot, killing all of the soldiers with his sword, replacing Oliver with one of them. They continued towards the camp, finally reaching it at dark. Oliver, aided by Slade's sniping, raced stealthily to the communications tower. He attempted to quietly take out the only man in there, but resulted in having a gun pointed at his face. He tried to remove it, but it again failed. Luckily, Slade reached him just in time, stabbing the man through the gut. They were able to contact the plane, allowing it clearance to land. Slade left, leaving Oliver on his own. Seeing his chance, Oliver grabbed a phone and called Laurel, hoping to make up for his wrongdoings. Before he could speak, Slade returned and stopped him, reminding him that it could be monitored. After a short argument, Oliver goes to find Yao Fei and rescue him. Yao Fei explains that he is staying for his own personal reasons. Edward Fyers and [[Wintergreen (Jeffrey Robinson)|Billy Wintergreen, enter the tent, leading Yao Fei to knock out Oliver. When Oliver comes to, he is forced in to the middle of a circle. After questioning Fyers, he discovers that he means for Billy Wintergreen to kill him. Before this can happen, Slade causes a distraction so that he can snipe several soldiers and Oliver can run to safety. Oliver watches as Slade and Billy face off, and sees Slade overpower his ASIS ex-partner and former friend. As they are leaving, Slade is shot in the back by Fyers. Oliver helps to protect them as they leave, finally knocking out his first soldier with a move Slade had shown him earlier. When they reach Slade's plane, Oliver helps remove the bullet in Slade's arm and mocks that his only friend on the island is "Wilson". War with Edward Fyers Later, Oliver checks Slade's wound and finds that it's infected. He recalls the herbs Yao Fei gave him to prevent infection from his arrow wound and offers to go get them. Slade says he won't last an hour out there and Oliver says he'll get them in forty five minutes. He then goes to Yao Fei's cave and discovers a man tied up there. The man says that he was the only survivor of a shipwreck, like Oliver, and he was discovered by Fyers's men who ended up torturing him and leaving him in the cave. Oliver, thinking it's a trap, grabs the herbs and leaves the man there, presumably to die, and returns with the herbs to Slade. Oliver begins working on a broken down radio transmitter to find a way to get off of the island with Slade. After working on it for a while, they are able to hear conversations between radios, but unable to communicate back. After listening for a while, they learn that Fyers had ordered the shipment of a missile launcher big enough to destroy an entire army. Oliver and Slade are able to sneak onto Fyers's compound, where they steal the launcher's ignition chip. They call Fyers on his radio and tell him that they will return the chip in exchange for a way off of the island. Oliver and Slade meet with Fyers, who backs down from their deal by telling them that he will kill Shado, Yao Fei's daughter, if they do not give him the chip. Oliver then realizes that it was because of Shado that Yao Fei joined Edward's cause. Oliver and Slade escape with Shado and Yao Fei but during the escape he is shot telling the group that they have to leave him behind, but soon after they escape they learn that Fyer's men found the chip and took it back. Shado then tells them that she knows what Fyers's plan was. Meeting Shado Shado decides to begin teaching Oliver archery so that he will be able to help them defeat Fyers. She tells him to fill a bowl with water, and then continuously slap it. After a while, Oliver becomes frustrated and asks Shado what purpose this serves, and she shows him that because he spent so long slapping the water, he now has the strength in his hands to pull back a bow. She then tells him that he must now learn how to shoot. After Oliver learns how to shoot the arrow, he, Shado, and Slade are all surprised to see Yao Fei arrive at their compound, but soon see that he brought Fyers's soldiers along with him. The soldiers bring the three of them to Fyers's compound, where Oliver sees that one of the soldiers was the young man who he met in the cave who claimed to be trapped there. Fyers reveals that the reason he is on The Island is because he and his men were hired to shoot down a Ferris Aircraft on its way to China, thus destroying China's economy. Fyers then threatens to kill Shado, Slade and Oliver if Yao Fei does not film a video taking responsibility for the terrorist attack. After reluctance, Yao Fei agrees, but subtly hands Oliver a knife. After filming the video, Fyers shoots Yao Fei in the head, killing him. Just as Fyers and his men prepare to fire the missile, Oliver cuts himself free using Yao Fei's knife, and he, Slade, and Shado, fight Edward Fyers and his men. Fyers, however, is able to get the missile fired at the plane, and Oliver and Shado go to manually redirect the missile while Slade covers them. Just as Shado is about to place the chip inside the switchboard, she is attacked from behind, and Oliver manages to redirect the missile, which hits Fyers's compound instead, with both Slade and Shado still there. Oliver goes to search for them, and finds Slade alive, but then turns around to see that Fyers is still alive and had Shado in his custody. Oliver finds Yao Fei's wooden compound bow and arrow and points it at Fyers, who muses about how his meticulously executed plan over the past two years undone by a shipwrecked boy and tells him that he will get him off The Island if he would stop messing with him. With Shado's guidance Oliver shoots the arrow at Fyers and kills him, marking the first occasion that Oliver killed someone with a bow and arrow. Return Home After years in absolute danger, Oliver was trained intensely having acquired high level of combat ability, and acquiring a skill and accuracy with unparalleled arch, later he managed to spot a small fishing boat, and using improvised explosive devices, can draw attention of fishermen, who ultimately rescues him and takes him to Starling City. Already back to his family, Oliver went through several tests that diagnosed several serious injuries and scars, he returns to his house, where review all their family and friends, but it shows up with a completely different personality. Together with his friend Tommy, Oliver gives a brief tour of the city, where they've got much of the city in a deplorable state, with high poverty and high crime as well as the former factory of his family, which was sold, with the full dew. After a difficult meeting with Laurel, his former girlfriend, Oliver, accompanied by Tommy is kidnapped by three masked criminals, sent by his mother Moira, and taken to a hangar for interrogation, while Tommy remained unconscious, Oliver can come loose and can easily eliminate two of the criminals, and after a quick chase eliminates the third. Giving alibi that was saved by a man in green hooded investigator Lance, Oliver decides to start his fight against crime, but his mother hires John Diggle, a former soldier who now works as a body guard, but easily escapes him, and turns the basement of the family's old factory in a command base, high technology, and using a custom made bow on the island with the costume Yao Fei, he begins hunting Adam Hunt, a corrupt man who tops the list Robert Queen. As a masked vigilante, Oliver eliminates men of Hunt, and sends him to transfer 40 million dollars to the city, otherwise he would steal anything in a way friendly. Hunt refuses to order the vigilant and contact the police to protect your building, however meticulously Oliver, positions his welcome party at the building in front of the Hunt, however he ends up having a problem with his sister Thea who just by entering at the party, even if minor. After knocking Diggle, Oliver poem his costume vigilant and invades the Hunt Building, and enter into a conflict with his safety, and then Constantine Drakon, and eventually kill him however takes a shot, but due to his costume he suffered for more updates physical protection, the bullet could not hit directly your body, later managed to flee the scene seconds before the police enter the room. The next day Oliver able to transfer the money of Adam Hunt, due to capacity with a trick arrow he stuck into Hunt's wall that hacked into Hunt's Account. At the end of the night Laurel Oliver notes on top of a building after a conversation with Tommy. Battle with China White Arrow goes after another person on the List, after overthrowing his men, he forces him to transfer 30 million dollars for retirees of the court to Starling. Oliver has to go to court about the circumstances of his death, he also conflicts with Diggle, due to his constant escapes. Walter Moira and ask for him to take a position within the Consolidated Queen, but he rejects the job claiming to be his father and not his. Later, receive an explanation of his sister Thea for his rebelliousness, justifying the alleged death of Oliver and Robert, and also is encouraged to try to get closer to your loved ones. Following this advice, he goes to the apartment of Laurel ice cream, however they are interrupted by China White and his men who invade the apartment to kill Laurel, but with the help of Diggle who was prowling the place, he eliminated the goons, but Chine White escaped. Oliver has another conversation with Diggle who begins to suspect Oliver, due to his accuracy with the knife during the invasion of the apartment. Arrow then goes and confronts Martin Sommers, at the Starling Docks there he forces him to confess to being the mastermind of a man who would testify against him, however he ends up fighting with China White, The fight is interfered with by the police that invades the place, forcing both to flee, however during the struggle Detective Lance intercepts Arrow who quickly disarms and flees, leaving a device with the recorded testimony of Sommers. The next day during the public memorial to Robert Queen, Oliver appears pretending to be selfish, and irresponsible, to foil their identity, and in front of the Tomb of Robert Oliver vows to fulfill your desire even if it means hurting those close to him. The Search for Deadshot When his bodyguard John Diggle is injured by Deadshot, Oliver takes him back to his lair to recuperate and reveals his identity to him. Oliver offers a job to John supposedly as a sidekick. He declines, calling him a criminal and a murderer. Oliver later tries to have Laurel defend an innocent man from receiving the death penalty and catch the real killer. After he saves the man, Quentin figures out that Oliver is the vigilante and arrests him at his home. Oliver insists on having Laurel as his attorney, and she eventually accepts to be his legal counsel. He is accepted as not being the vigilante when he convinces Diggle to put on the hood and make a gang bust. Oliver was released and continues to act as the vigilante. The Royal Flush Gang Later Oliver is diverted from the list when a gang of bank robbers start to hit more often. Diggle convinces Oliver to stop the thieves, but it becomes complicated when he learns that the leader was laid off by Oliver's father, and Oliver feels bad for that injustice. After a third hit, Derek Resten was killed, and Kyle Reston) was incarcerated. The Huntress Oliver goes to Queen Consolidated to pick his mother up for a lunch date they are having. Moira is speaking to man represent Bertinelli Construction Company. Suddenly a biker appears and shoots the man. Moira falls and hits her head. Oliver chases after the biker but after he looses track of the biker he heads back to his mother. His sister criticizes him for going after the biker when he should have stayed with his mother. Oliver discovers that the man who tried to close the deal with his mother works for Frank Bertinelli and decides to go undercover. He intends to have a chat over dinner with Frank but instead goes with his daughter. Although reluctant at first, he finds himself enjoying the evening.He heads to an Italian restaurant run by Russo, a man who pays protection money to the Bertinellis. The dinner is interrupted when Diggle comes and informs Oliver that Nick Salvati, Bertinelli's right hand, was coming around to collect protection money and injuring anyone who refused. Oliver leaves to Hood up and returns to the restaurant where Nick has showed up with his crew. Just as they are about to break Russo's fingers, Oliver arrives as the Hood and protects him. He is joined by Huntress. After taking out the men Oliver and the Huntress fight it out. She is revealed to be Helena. Oliver meets with Helena at the grave of her former fiancee, Michael. Salvati and his men jump the two and kidnap them. The two awake in a warehouse. Salvati plans on killing the two but Oliver and Helena free themselves and kill all the men. Oliver and Helena then sleep together. Oliver takes Helena under his wing and trains her to be a vigilante alongside himself. He gives her a crossbow because guns are too noisy and clumsy. The two bust a drug operation that is run by the Bertinelli Family. Diggle warns him about taking these actions, saying that she may be to far gone, but Oliver ignores him, saying that he help her get through the pain. This warning ends up proving true, as, against Oliver's hopes, Helena become too vengeful, and she ends up insighting a war between the Chinese Triad and the Bertinelli Family, by killing the Triad's leader, and saying it was a hit by the Bertinelli Family. Oliver and Detective Lance are able to stop the war, and he takes Helena back to the Arrow Cave. Helena runs away and Oliver comments, saying he will see her soon enough. Oliver heads to the Bertenilli mansion where Triad agents are storming the mansion. China White is about to kill Frank Bertenilli when she is stopped by Oliver. During the fight, Frank escapes only to be shot with a bolt by his own daughter. Oliver arrives just as she is about to kill him. This causes enough time for Frank to shoot her with her crossbow. Oliver knocks him out and brings Helena back to the Arrow Cave. He tends to her wounds but she remains ungrateful. She leaves the city and orders Oliver to stop bothering her if he wants his secret to remain a secret. Oliver tells her that she cares for her and lets her go. The Dark Archer When another archer takes to the streets of Starling City, Oliver is determined to figure out who this copy cat is. Oliver requests Detective Lance's help in getting one of the arrows of the Dark Archer. Although he refuses, Oliver still tries to find the Archer. At the same time, Oliver tries to reignite the Christmas spirit in the Queen family, he does this by restarting the Queen family Christmas party. As the party starts he learns that the other archer has taken hostages and plans on killing them if he does not get a visit from Arrow. He runs off to save the hostages, ditching the party, he gets into a hand to hand battle with the other archer. The fight ends in a draw, and Oliver wakes in the hospital, as Diggle explains that he was hit by a car while on his motorcycle. He regrets his actions because he did not win the fight, but Diggle tells him that he saved the hostages and that is enough to be proud of. Firefly Six weeks have passed, and Oliver is still recovering from his experience with The Dark Archer, emotionally and physically. As firefighters are being killed, Oliver is reluctant to take up The Hood again. Diggle convinces him otherwise and although Oliver fails to stop the man, he learns the murderer is a firefighter. Oliver deduces that the murderer is Garfield Lynns. He confronts the man's former fire chief but is ordered to leave. At a charity gala at his nightclub for the Fire Department, Lynns shows up and almost kills the fire chief. The Hood stops him and saves the lives of both of them. Lynns commits suicide by walking into the flames after being saved. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': Oliver is highly proficient in Eskrima, incorporating it into his training regimen. Oliver excels in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He is proficient in various types of fighting, and can more than hold his own against his opponents, whether with his signature bow and arrow or completely unarmed. He styled his fighting styles of self defense, offense, grappling, and takedown after his mentor, Yao Fei. Oliver has been seen regularly training with sticks, knives and using his bow as an improvised weapon. *'Master Archer:' Oliver is skilled in Kyudo, a potent mix of archery and martial arts which emphasizes focus and coordination. Oliver is an expert sharpshooting marksman, attaining outstanding precision with a variety of ranged weaponry. He has highly experience and outstanding archery skills. Examples include skilled proficient accuracy with the bow and arrow, a single arrow, a knife and even a rusty pole. His marksmanship skills are at near superhuman levels. *'Multi-Lingual:' Oliver is able to speak mandarin Chinese, English and Russian. *'Peak of Human Physical Condition:' Oliver as shown to be top physical condition from his intense exercises both in the factory and his time on the island. He has shown that he can keep up with a motorcycle, perform acrobatics with some ease as well as other feats. *'Skilled Detective and Learned Intellect:' Oliver has shown to have some great detective skills when searching for information about the people on his list. He has also demonstrated keen eyesight, such as when he deduced that his mother was in a relationship with Walter Steele. *'Medicine and First Aid:' It has been displayed that Oliver is educated in various types of medicine and first aid, He was able to provide medical attention to himself and Diggle, as well as deduce the type of poison (Curare) that the bullet contained from his blood, compliments of Deadshot. He has also shown to be able to give first aid on himself or others. *'Intimidation, and Interrogation:' As Arrow, Oliver commands a very intimidating presence, which strikes fear into the hearts of the criminals he confronts, and extracting information. *'Indomitable Will:' Oliver has shown to be very resistant and to never give up and overcoming his fears. Equipment *'Quiver:' A Arrow container strapped to Oliver's back. It contains a variety of Hunting Arrows and Trick Arrows while on patrol as Green Arrow. *'Green Arrow Uniform:' Oliver wears a uniform as Green Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies and family members, when he goes out on patrol. Its currently unknown to the exact origin of his uniform. *'Voice Changer:' Oliver uses this device to disguise his voice, when ever he is talking to people, who knows what his voice sounds like, as Green Arrow. *'Ghost Phone:' Oliver uses this ghost phone to call Quentin Lance, from the other ghost phone that he gave him anonymously, when ever he needs his help, when he called Quentin Lance it uses the same voice changer technology, that Oliver uses to disguise his voice, as Green Arrow whenever he is talking to people, who know what his voice sounds like, on 2 occasions it was used by [[Black Canary (Katie Cassidy)|Laurel Lance. It is unknown to the exact origin of this phone and who designed it. Weapons *'Customized Recurve Bow:' Oliver, as Green Arrow, uses as his signature weapon of choice a customized recurved bow combined with his arrows. It was originally used by one of his mentors Yao Fei and briefly in the possession of Edward Fyers for a short time as well before it became in the possession of Oliver who used it during his first year as Green Arrow before Malcolm Merlyn broke it in a fight between them. Its unknown of its exact origin currently. *'Compound Bow:' this wooden compound bow serves as Oliver's spare bow, after his customized recurve bow was broken by Malcolm Merlyn. It belong to his one of his mentor Yao Fei. It is unknown of the Bows true origin. *'Customized Crossbow:' Oliver used this customized crossbow once he was in the elevator shaft, when he was in the building of Merlyn Global Group, well using one of his Grappling Hook Arrows and swinging across the elevator shaft, it is shown to be strong enough to hold 2 People, like Oliver and Felicity Smoak. *'Customized Hunting Arrows:' Oliver, as Green Arrow, uses as his signature weapon of choice numerous types of arrows, which he creates and designs himself, combined with his customized recurved bow or wooden compound bow. *'Trick Arrows:' Oliver has used custom designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact, on occasion he has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices. *'Flechettes:' Oliver, as Green Arrow carries flechettes or the equivalent to darts or throwing knifes to disarm people. He carries these weapons around his forearm. Appearances *Arrow (Season One) *Arrow (Season Two) Notes *His year of birth is 1985 and he "died" 2007. *Oliver possesses a tattoo on his left shoulder blade similar to one that Shado has. *His Family's Company is Queen Consolidated *This TV Series Character was Created by Writers Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg *During his 5 year stay on the island he learned Russian and became captain of one of the Russian mafia's most powerful criminal organization Solntsevskaya Bratva. He also has a star tattooed on his left chest signifying that he is one the highest members in the Russian underworld. *Throughout his lifetime, Oliver attended four schools, all of which he had dropped out of at one point. *In "Lone Gunmen", Oliver is talking about opening a club called Queens to conceal his base and give himself an alibi for where he disappears to in the evenings. *Oliver has been arrested exactly four times according to Tommy Merlyn, prior to his latest arrest by Quentin Lance. *As of right now only four other people know that Oliver is the vigilante Arrow John Diggle, Helena Bertinelli and Felicity Smoak, and Tommy Merlyn *During his time on The Island he had a total of three mentors that trained him Yao Fei, Slade Wilson and Shado. Trivia *In The Series he is known as Arrow not yet Green Arrow like the Comic Books. *In The Episode Year's End Malcom Merlyn thought Oliver Queen's Vigilante Name should be called Green Arrow instead of The Hood, The Vigilante or Arrow which he is mainly known as in the TV Series. However Oliver Queen thought the naming idea was lame. See Also *Green Arrow (Stephen Amell)/Gallery Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Queen *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Queen_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Characters